Life sucks
by CaseyJr
Summary: Phoebe comes back from New York and nothing is like it had been before.Prue seems to hate her and Piper just looks disappointed at her.And worse , her biggest living nightmare comes back and she seems to be alone to face it...
1. Chapter 1

„**P**iper , why didn´t you tell me?" , Prue asked her sister being really mad at her .

How could she hide such a big thing from her ?

"I´m sorry Prue , but you know how you would have reacted.

I just wanted to give her a chance , that´s all." , Piper apologized looking deep into Prue´s eyes.

She saw her anger but also her disappointment and it hurt bad.

"Why do you want to give her a chance , it´s not like I´ve been the devil , she was the one that betrayed me .

She was the one that went away without telling us , she was the one that…" ,

Prue didn´t end her sentence because she saw her baby sister standing at the door with tears in her eyes.

In the past she would have felt sorry , but not this time , she didn´t believe one tear of Phoebe.

"I´m sorry Prue " , Phoebe looked down at the ground , her arms tight around her.

She wanted to feel save , she wanted it so badly , but even the manor didn´t feel like her home any more.

She knew , that she houldn´t have gone to New York without telling their sisters , but Prue was that mad at her and she couldn´t stand Piper´s disappointed glare any more.

"Shut up Phoebe" , Prue stood up , tears in her eyes and all the fury , that she had kept inside the last year , seemed to come out.

Piper looked shocked at her big sister.

"I don´t want to deal with you any more , You betrayed me , you´re the reason I couldn´t sleep well the last one year."

Phoebe couldn´t see any more , her tears went down that fast , every word of her big sister hurt that much , she couldn´t believe it ,

her world had changed so much.

"Prue , I´m really sorry , I…I…" , Phoebe began to stutter , she couldn´t tell it , it was too late and so much had been broken.

"What is it Phoebe." , Piper tried to becalm their fight.

"Nothing" , Phoebe didn´t dare to look into her eyes . She couldn´t tell it to them.

"Well always it´s nothing." , abruptly Prue sprung forward to her sister and slapped her.

She had never slapped her baby sister but this time she couldn´t help it.

Phoebe fell to the ground and hold her cheek , her eyes as red as it , but she didn´t feel pain , not the physical one.

Piper was standing beside her

"Prue , that´s enough you two." ,

she screamed , then she looked down at Phoebe and placed one hand at her shoulder , but instantly Phoebe turned away from her , like she didn´t realize that it was her sister.

Scared she looked up to her but when realizing , that it was Piper her gaze changed and she stood up and ran out of the manor , crying and whispering

"Life sucks."

Piper didn´t react fast enough to run after her and just stood between Prue who looked stunned.

"That´s how she always handles it , running away if it comes to a fight. Always." , with that she went back into her room and lied on her bed .

Piper sat on the couch and a little tear appeared in her eyes.

_Why did Phoebe spoil their relationship?_

Something wasn´t right , she remembered the last year : 

"_**Hey**__ , guess what little one" , Piper asked her little sister when she was coming into the kitchen looking exhausted._

"_I don´t know." , Phoebe just answered uninterested and lied her head on the table._

"_Prue got a new boyfriend." ,_

_Piper whispered , knowing that she shouldn't tell her anything cause Prue wanted to tell it to Phoebe._

"_What? Why am I always the last one to know such interesting things" , Phoebe nagged like a little child._

"_Cause you're the big baby of the family" , Piper teased her hold out her tongue._

"_What is he like?" ,, Phoebe asked interested , but stopped asking when Prue came into the kitchen._

"_Who?" , Prue asked curiously._

"_No one , we were just talking about…" , Piper tried to find an alibi._

"_about tomatoes ." , Phoebe finished with a big smile._

"_Right , we were talking about tomatoes." , Piper rolled her eyes and pinched Phoebe a little._

_Such an crazy alibi would always come from the youngest who couldn´t hide a secret._

_Prue looked to Piper who was just grinning _

_and then to Phoebe who looked away, what she always did when she was hiding anything trying to keep it hidden._

"_Phoebe , look at me." , Prue said and held her head in her hands , but suddenly she noticed something._

"_Pheebs , you´re burning up. Do you feel sick?" , she asked worried._

"_No , I just feel a little weak." , she answered but not telling the truth , cause today would be a concert she didn´t want to miss ._

_I__n reality she felt very sick._

"_A little weak , Piper could you get the thermometer , please .I think our little sister got a fever." _

"_Prue , don´t make a big deal out of such little things. _

_I just got a little headache , that´s all." _

_Phoebe didn´t want to check her temperature but her big sisters forced her._

"_Phoebe , stop being so stubborn , if you got a fever we got to see a doctor." , Piper answered demanding and put the thermometer into her ear._

_She was shocked when realizing that Phoebe really was burning up._

"_Prue , I think , we have to go to the hospital." , Piper looked at Prue with big eyes and showed her the thermometer which caused Prue to widen her eyes._

"_Come on little one , we got to check you through." , Prue tried to lift Phoebe a little but Phoebe didn´t cooperate._

"_I won´t go to the hospital , stop mothering me."she screamed ._

"_Phoebe Marie Halliwell , would you get your ass up , this minute." , Prue demanded._

_Phoebe knew that she had no chance to rebel now and just wept , it was too much ,_

_everything hurt and she wanted to go to the concert._

"_I can´t , it hurts and I want to go to the concert and…." , now she lost it and started to cry into her hands._

_Prue and Piper sat beside her and stroked her back _

" _Come on sweety , I´ll cary you." , _

_Prue said and lifted her up , using her power a little._

_It was normal that Phoebe . who always was the one full of energy , behave like a child when she was ill ._

_She hated lying in bed and feeling weak._

_Prue carried her to the car and lied her down at the backseat an sat beside her._

_Automatically Phoebe´s head fell on Prue´s lap and she closed her eyes._

_The last night she hadn´t slept one second and now it seemed like the tiredness overcame her._

_Prue stroked her and kissed her front head " I love you baby one" ._

**Piper** opened her eyes and again a little tear fell down her cheek.

She realized that maybe this sisterly moments would never appear again.

Now one sister was lying upstairs being really mad and disappointed at the youngest-of course she had every right to be.

And the other one being alone in the darkness.

Her fears grew when it started to rain and still there was no sign of Phoebe coming back to the manor , even not two hours later.

_Phoebe , why did you__ have to do it ?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Phoebe** sat on a bank and cried into her hands.

Everything hurt so much , she wanted to feel the warmth of her sisters again , that she had missed that much in New York.

Why did everything ended up in such a mess.

_Was it really her fault_ , she thought.

She looked to the see and began to dream of a time when everything was ok until he came into their world.

_Phoebe was lying in her bed feeling exhausted and weak._

"_I really want to go to the concert Prue." ,she whispered to her older sister , her eyes still closed._

_Prue was sitting beside her on the bed and watching her sister ._

"_I know , sweaty , but the doctor said you got the chicken pock and you should lay in bed cause of it and the high fever._

_Normally one gets it as a child." , Prue answered and kissed her baby sister nose "and you got the flu as well , so I´ll never let you go."_

_She gave Phoebe a handkerchief._

"_But Prue , I´ve waited all the time to see it and now .." _

"_Pheebs stop it , there´s no way you´re going." , Prue answered in a soft but still demanding voice that didn´t allow any protests._

_Phoebe just groaned and shook a little _

"_It´s so cold Prue" _

_Prue immediately got under Phoebe´s blanket and hugged her sister and stroke her back to warm her up._

_After ten minutes Phoebe was asleep but obviously she couldn´t breath that well cause normally she didn´t snore._

_Prue stayed in her bed and watched her little sister sleeping._

_She looked so cute and helpless that Prue would do everything to protect her._

_Then she went downstairs and sat down on the couch where Piper was sitting watching Picket Fences._

"_I cannot believe that you´re still watching this show." , Prue teased Piper._

"_Well , it´s better than watching Our little farm , like you do all the time " , Piper teased back._

"_Is she asleep?" _

"_Yes , but she´s really weak , I hope she´ll be better fast , otherwise we got an annoying sister in bed" , Prue answered , knowing that after three days laying in bed Phoebe always got into a bad mood._

"_So , Prue , what´s with your new boyfriend?_

_When are we going to meet him?"_

"_I don´t know , right now isnt´s the right time , _

_Phoebe´s that ill…and "she stopped talking seeing Phoebe by the door looking very pale._

"_Phoebe you shall not come downstairs." _

"_I know , but I cannot sleep and I don´t wanna be alone." _

"_Come to us sweaty" , Piper answered immediately and_

_Phoebe__ walked to her sisters who immediately pushed her in the middle of the couch , _

_her head now lying on Piper´s lap and her feet on Prue´s._

"_Everything itches , especially the back." , Phoebe complaint._

"_Show it to me " , Piper said and lifted her a little and heaved her shirt._

_Her back was full of little spots , typically for this illness._

"_Don´t scratch , otherwise you´ll have many grains."_

"_Yeah , but it itches that much ." , Phoebe complaint again and wanted to scratch her back , but Prue hold her hands tight and looked deeply into her eyes._

"_Stop it Phoebe , come on we´ll watch a movie." , Prue suggested._

"_No ,I´m too tired" , Phoebe answered._

"_Then lets go to bed." ,Piper said sweetly to Phoebe._

"_No , I want to know everything about Prue´s new boyfriend." ,Phoebe widened her eyes , again she had lost a secret._

_Prue gave Piper a "you little missy" –look and started._

"_Well , what can I say?"_

"_How does he look , _

_what age , _

_where is he from ,_

_where do you met__…" , Phoebe started to ask._

"_Okay , okay , well , his name is Roger and we met in a café , he got blond hair and wonderful blue eyes and he´s , he´s that sweet and …"_

"_Wow , you´re really into him." , Phoebe smiled at her sister and said_

" _**I´m so lucky for you." **_

_Then she let out a huge yawn._

"_Come on Pheebs , go to bed." , Prue pushed her baby sister sweetly._

"_No , I wanna hear more of Roger , he must be a great guy."_

"_Yes ,he is , absolutely!" , Prue answered and told more of her new big love._

_Unfortunately Phoebe couldn´t let her eyes stay open ,_

_a few minutes later she lied in the middle of her sisters sleeping ,_

_but even in her sleep she tried to scratch._

_So Piper and Prue decided to hold her hands to avoid any grains._

"_So Prue , when are we going to meet your prince?" , Piper asked again._

"_When Phoebe´s not ill , okay." _

_Both of them watched her sleeping , holding her hands , _

_after a while they , as well , were sleeping , _

_exhausted from mothering the smallest Halliwell._

_There they were lying on the couch , looking really peacefully._

**Prue** looked out of the window .

She worried a bit , it was 2 O clock and her sister still didn´t appear at home.

Although she couldn´t forgive her any more , she was still her sister .

It rained and rained storm got worse very minute.

Then it knocked at her door.

"Come in"

Piper opened the door and hugged her sister from behind without saying a word , just showing her that she would be there for her whatever would come.

Prue welcomed the hug ,

right now she needed someone she could trust ,

who would never betray her.

"I´m sorry Piper to put you in the middle again." , she whispered feeling guilty.

"It´s not your fault." , Piper answered calmly and they sat down at her bed , not knowing what to say.

They had talked that much about Phoebe in the last time ,

that right now no one knew what to say.

They just kept listening to the storm.

**Phoebe** was still looking at the see and wandering if she should go home.

She realized that it rained that much and that she froze , but somehow she didn´t care ,

it was like losing the sensation for her body.

She closed her eyes "_**no , please ,stop it**_…" , immediately she opened it .

She didn´t want to see it , she didn´t want her nightmare to come back.

She lived through it and now it terrorized her mind, every second.

_Why did she have to come back?_

_What did she thought to come "home_".

Once it had been a save home .

"_**Good**__ morning sweety , how do you feel?" , Prue entered her own room , because the night before Phoebe had come to her._

"_Not so good" , she answered honestly._

_Prue sat down beside her and looked at her , feeling really pity "I´m sorry sweety._

_One week being ill isn´t very nice , huh?"_

"_I hate it "_

_Phoebe still burned up at times and now she looked even worse cause the chicken pock seemed to be all over her body._

"_Prue …" , Phoebe abruptly stood up._

"_I think I ´ve got to…" , she tried to run to the bathroom , _

_but she fell over Prue´s leg and landed hard on the ground._

"_Owwwwww" , she cried , but the next second she couldn´t talk any more , _

_cause she had to puke._

_Prue , who knew , that Phoebe hated puking that much and always hyperventilated ,_

_hold her hair back and talked to her._

"_Let it all out , you´ll feel better afterwards, sweaty." _

_Phoebe felt like she was going to die , she felt so weak and every bone hurt._

_When she didn´t have to puke any more she looked up , realizing that Piper hold her , as well ,_

_and spoke_

"_I´m sorry"_

_because Prue´s carpet was full of her puke._

"_Doesn´t matter " , Prue took her in her arms and lifted her up like a baby , the last week she had lost some pounds._

_Phoebe was too weak to walk and leaned against Prues shoulder._

_Prue and Piper helped her change her clothes and then Prue carried her back to her Phoebe's bed and Piper lied down beside her while Prue was cleaning up her room._

"_I don´t want to be sick , Piper" , Phoebe whispered in her big sister's arms._

"_I know , it really sucks. _

_Shall I read anything to you?" , Piper asked , she always had read to her when they were younger._

"_I´m too old for that , Piper."_

"_You´re not too old to sleep in our beds or protest all the time or revealing every secret or…" , Phoebe smiled weakly._

"_okay , please Arielle "_

_Piper already held the book in her hands , it was Phoebes favourite one._

"…_and the little mermaid swam …" , Piper continued and Prue , who now lied on the other side of the bed , holding Phoebe tight , and Phoebe listened carefully._

"_I wish I were a mermaid" , Phoebe said , what she always had said._

"_I love you two." , she whispered and again fell into her dreams , that were peaceful and calm._

Suddenly Phoebe was returned back to reality when she heard a cracking noise.

The next thing she felt was a hand on her shoulders , she jumped up and saw the big figure.

_**This couldn´t be.**_

"So you´re back in town, sweaty." , the voice said.

Phoebe had no time to answer cause in this moment slipped and fell down the hill , right into the see.

Darkness surrounded her and she felt the cold water enter her lung.

Of course she could swim back to the surface…should she…but what if he was still there?

Her question was promptly answered when she felt a hand holding her wrist and pulling her outside .

_**Not again , please , not again**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Not again , please , not again**_

Phoebe tried to get free of the hand , that surrounded her wrist , but as usual , it was in vain.

She screamed , but nothing could be heard .

She could feel the cold water running into her mouth , her lung hurt .

With a huge blow she was pushed outside and landed on the grass , she was too exhausted to run away , the only thing she managed to do was coughing on the ground.

"Pleaaaseee " , she tried to say , when the attacker , who lay besides her , approached .

"Phoebe , are you.." , he wanted to touch her shoulder , but she winced away and screamed

"No , stop , go away , leave me alone , please."

The man looked confused and helpless at her.

What had gotten into her?

"Hey lil one , it´s me " , Phoebe suddenly recognized the voice .

It was a voice , she knew all her live , a voice , that was that familiar.

The next second she was lying in his arms , crying exhausted.

"Andy , it´s you" , it was a mix of crying , laughing and big ease.

"Of course it´s me , how could you not recognize big old Andy."

As children Phoebe had always called him "Big old Andy" ,

someone she always had trusted and who meant as much as a brother to her.

"What are you doing outside at such a time?" , he asked her , when she stopped crying in his arms.

He hold her tight and she lied her head on his breast , while he fondled her head.

"I got into a fight.", she whispered.

"Wow , must be a huge fight cause normally you didn't go outside cause of a fight ,

otherwise you would have been outside all the time in the past , cause you know sweaty , it´s nothing new , that you got into a fight" ,

he smiled sweetly at her and looked into her eyes holding her chin , that she had to look into his eyes , too.

She smiled and felt save when he kissed her front head and lifted her up.

"So , what happened?

No wait , first you´ve got to change your let´s go to me" , he offered.

She hesitated a moment ,

"Oka…Okay." .

They ran to his house , she saw the lights in the manor ,

but didn´t care , then she changed her clothes ,

not knowing that Andy called her sisters.

"**Thank** you Andy"

"Nothing to thank " , Andy replied to Piper and hung up.

Phoebe came downstairs , looking pale and exhausted.

She had always loved Andy´s house, especially the fireplace.

When they was younger ,

if Prue and Piper had allowed Phoebe to come as well ,

they lied in front of it , telling stories to each others.

But whenever someone had talked about something scary , Andy had put his hands around Phoebe´s ears.

"_Stop it you two , you´re little sister is too young." _

"_Well , not our problem , cause if she gets scared in this house , she´s always looking for Big old Andy" , Prue replied._

_Phoebe really loved Andy , sometimes she had been like a clip._

She sat down besides Andy and looked into the fire.

"So , you´re back from new York" , Andy tried to start a conversation.

"I missed you. How was it?" , he asked curiously.

Phoebe closed her eyes , she didn´t want to talk about her past.

All she wanted was to forget everything.

Why didn´t a machine existed , that could erase your memory , that aroused again.

_**This**__ was it , her new apartment._

_Now she was seven weeks in NY and still she couldn't believe it._

_She missed her sisters that much , _

_she wanted to call them , but she couldn´t._

_They wouldn´t greet her with open arms._

_It wasn´t easy staying in New York , but it would be even harder staying in San Francisco._

_Well , she thought it would be harder._

_Suddenly the door bell rang,_

_This wasn´t normal , she didn´t expect any guests and right now she wasn´t in the mood to do so._

_At first she decided not to open he door but obviously her guest didn´t want to go away._

_Cautiously she opened the door , _

_she tried to close it immediately again , but he reacted that fast._

_He pushed her inside and closed the door with her keys , _

_that were in the lock._

_She lied there on the floor , as usual she couldn´t scream._

_She tried to , it was like she hadn´t a voice._

_Abruptly she stood up and walked backwards , crying , fearing the next hours and looking for an escape._

"_Hey lil girl." _

"_Don´t call me like that!", she managed to stay , but regret it the second she had said it._

_He jumped forward , slapped her face that hard , _

_that she fell on the bed._

_He sat on her and pushed her into the bed,_

"_I call you whatever I want to "_

"_Then he took a band and pulled it over her mouth."_

_The last thing she could say , was a "nooo" , but then she couldn´t speak any more._

_He was still sitting on her and took her hands harshly and tied her hands above her to the bed ._

_Then he kissed her on the band._

"_See ya." , he said and left her room._

_There she was , alone in her room , tied to the bed , not believing that he was here._

_She began to cry._

"**What** , she is what?" , Prue asked astonished.

"She is at Andys , he found her in the park." , Piper answered

"Prue , let her be there."

"Piper , stop defending her all the time." , Piper screamed.

"I do not , but right now , you´re too angry to fight with her"

"Of course I am angry ,

what would you be?" furiously Prue opened the front door.

Piper tried to stop her , knowing , that she would walk over to Andy.

But she was stopped by a package that lied on the floor.

"What´s that?" , she asked Piper.

But Piper didn´t know the answer , so they opened it.

**Phoebe **looked down at her wrist and wished , that her scars would disappear.

"Phoebe , what happened?" , Andy was really worried.

Phoebe had not said a word the last 10 minutes and seemed to be like in trance.

She looked at him and then everything came up.

"Phoebe" , he tried again,

She looked deep into his eyes and began to cry.

"It´s …it´s…." , she tried to say it ,

but suddenly the door opened and Prue stormed into the room .

When she saw Phoebe lying in Andy´s arms ,

she somehow lost it.

She ran to her baby sister and forced her to stand up.

"You little slut ,

now you do it with Andy or what?"

Phoebe was shocked and couldn´t say a word.

"Prue , are you crazy?" , Andy asked her , b

ut the only thing Prue was interested right now ,

was Phoebe.

She forced her to go outside , into the rain.

"Prue , it´s…" , Phoebe tried to say something ,

but the next thing she felt was Prues fist.

She fell to ground , the mud on all her clothes and feeling the blood that ran down her nose.

"I trusted you , you were my baby sister , I…I…" ,

Prue screamed at her and fell to the ground as well and shook Phoebe.

"I loved you…why …" ,

Prue asked , still shaking Phoebe forcedly.

"Prue , I …"

"Stop it " , she screamed , crying as well and threw the package on Phoebe.

"Don´t say you didn´t do anything !", with that she ran away.

Piper looked at Phoebe ,

then she ran after Prue.

Andy stood in the door and looked after Piper and Prue but his gaze went to Phoebe ,

when she opened the package and doubled over and whispered

"Not again",

all the time.

He walked to her and looked down , touching her shoulder , but she backed away and ran to the manor.

In front of it she stopped .

_Where should she go ?_

**Andy **saw her running into the manor .

He walked to the package and opened it.

He found a photo from Phoebe and a man , whom she kissed

I hope you like it!

Greetings ;)


	4. Chapter 4

„I´m so excited Piper." , Phoebe said to her big sister

„How will he be , I mean , it´s the first time , that Prue let us wait that long."  
Piper looked at Phoebe and grinned ,

Phoebe always was that curious and excited when her big sister had new boyfriends.

"I know , he must be really special."

Phoebe and Piper looked into the mirror and painted their faces.

"Piper I look like …I don´t know , like a tomato."

Piper couldn´t help but look at her sister and immediately she burst out into laughing.

"Thanks , that helps."

"No , sweety it´s just…you really do look like one.."

Phoebe widened her eyes and ran after Piper who tried to find a hiding place.

She knew that Piper was right ,

she really looked a little red cause her chicken pock still showed some aftermath.

Piper ran as fast as she could downstairs but not like in the years early she was faster than her baby sister.

Suddenly she lost control of her running and stumbled ,

luckily she managed to hold her balance , but unfortunately Phoebe didn´t.

She wasn´t prepared for Piper stopping and bumped into her.

Promptly both of them fell down the stairs and cried

"Ouch" ,

as they lied on the floor.

They didn´t hurt much ,

but what really hurt was the fact that four feet were standing in front of them.

And both of them knew exactly who they belonged to.

Phoebe and Piper looked up right into the eyes of their big sister and of course ,her new boyfriend.

Prue looked shocked down at them and Piper was the first one who stood up and dragged Phoebe to stand up.

"Hi , I´m Roger" , Prue´s new boyfriend said a little shy

"Nice to meet you two."

Now Piper was as red as Phoebe and answered

"Hi Roger , I´m Piper this is my sister Phoebe."

She pointed at Phoebe who looked a little mad at her cause as usual Piper had introduced her , like she was a little baby that couldn´t do it by herself.

"Hi , nice to meet you" , Phoebe said to Roger friendly.

Prue looked stunned at both of them.

That wasn´t quiet the first meeting she had imagined.

But the evening went very well.

Piper cooked for all of them a great meal.

"Well , and then we went into the cinema and Prue almost suffocated because the last popcorn…" , Roger explained , smiling at Prue and holding her hands.

"…no , no it was very different.

I almost suffocated cause you bought slated popcorn although…" , Prue gave him a little punch and smiled back.

Phoebe and Piper immediately ended the sentence

"I hate salted popcorn and I don´t understand why anyone eats it."

All of them laughed loudly and enjoyed their together-being.

After a while all of them seemed to be a little primed and Piper ,

who really had drunken too much , asked if they wanted to play a game.

"Yes , of course , I love games ." , Roger answered.

It was like he almost belonged to the family , everything was so easy.

"Okay and which one I´m for truth or dare " , Phoebe asked excited.

It was favourite game cause she would be free to ask anything.

"Oh Phoebe" , Prue widened her eyes and looked into Phoebe´s.

"What " , she answered shyly.

"Well , well , that´s a game I didn't´t think of " , Roger smiled and kissed Prue intensely.

"Hey guys , we´re here as well" , Phoebe whispered and immediately received a little slap from Prue.

"Owww." , she protested.

"So , who starrrrrts ?" , Piper asked drunken.

"I start"

"What a surprise" , Prue answered and as usual she was the first one to get answered.

And the game began.

A bit later Prue looked into the room of Phoebe and saw her sisters lying on Phoebe´s bed.

Both of them had drunken a little too much and looked exhausted.

She then went back to Roger and sat down on his lap.

"Wanna have fun?" , she asked stored.

He looked into her wonderful eyes

"Every time sweety"

Prue was standing in the living room and screaming hysterically.

"Why does she do this to me?Whyyyy" ,

she screamed that loud , that every neighbour must have heard her.

Piper was standing helplessly besides her and tried to calm her down but nothing helped.

Piper almost felt a little fear ,

she didn´t know how to help Prue and the situation really hurt her.

"Prue , please…" , but she realized that Prue couldn´t hear her any more ,

Prue just sat on the floor , her arms around her legs and cried.

"Piper , I cannot.

I cannot forgive her." , Prue whispered and looked into Piper´s eyes .

"I know , but.."

"No , but…that´s it. ", Prue said a little to demanding.

Then she saw Phoebe running into the manor and immediately she jumped up and blocked her way upstairs.

Phoebe seemed to be in trance and knocked against Prue.

"I want you to leave.", Prue said without emotion.

Piper –as usual-was in the middle of everything.

She would be the only one to end this fight or keep it down a little.

But it was the first time that she didn´t know what to say.

It was like her words were deep down hidden.

Phoebe didn´t look into Prue´s eyes , all she could think of was him.

"Look into my eyes." , Prue said and when Phoebe looked up Prue was shocked.

She had never in all her life seen such a look in her sister´s face.

Apart from that she was full of mud and her nose still bleed.

Now Prue didn´t know what to say.

Phoebe felt her world went black ,

it was too much , she was a tough woman but now it was too much.

Her knees couldn´t hold her any more and she lost her conscience.

Piper and Prue looked shocked at her baby sister who lied on the floor.

"Piper , call the emergency."

It was then she realized the blood, a huge amount, on the floor.

Prue began to cry when she saw the wound.

It was her fault , how could she have hit her sister that much?

"_She´s ill again" , Piper said to Prue._

"_What?what__´s woing with her , _

_first she got the chicken flu , then a normal flu and now what..:"  
"The doctor said she´s down with influenza again."__ , Piper said while she made a soup for her sister._

_Phoebe was lying in her bed when she heard a knock._

_She was relieved when she saw her big sister__´s face but somehow she felt guilty._

"_Hey sweety!I don´t believe what I see." , Prue kissed her forehead and recognized that she was burning up really bad._

"_I´m sorry" , Phoebe whispered but couldn´t say more cause she had lost her voice cause of all the coughing._

"_Don´t be" , Piper came into the room and sat down at the other side of the bed._

"_It´s not your fault.", Piper said taking her hands , "but lately Prue and I wonder if there´s anything going on with you."_

_Phoebe looked stunned at them , do they know it , I hope they know ,no I hope not._

_Her thoughts seemed to scream._

"_Is everything okay at university?_

_Does someone tease you cause you know if it is so , soon he´ll have two Halliwells fighting against him" , _

_Prue smiled._

_Phoebe closed her eyes and wanted to reveal her secret but it would break her sister´s heart and what if…_

_She opened them again and said "No it´s nothing , I´m just a little ill"_

_Piper and Prue almost didn´t understand her cause she spoke that calm._

_Then the door rang._

"_Oh , that´s Roger.Do you want anything Phoeebs" , Prue asked._

"_No, thanks."_

_She ran downstairs to her boyfriend who soon would be her fiancée._

_Her sister didn´t knew it , not right now._

"_Hey sweety , how was your day?"_

"_Good , but Phoebe´s ill again."_

"_What , poor little girl , again." , Roger replied "Maybe she needs some of my medincine." _

_Prue laughed "And that would be?"_

"_Well , just me , I´m like a miracle healer."_

_Prue laughed and they both went to the cinema._


	5. Chapter 5

Attention: It contains a sex part!Rated M…

Piper and Prue were waiting for her sister Phoebe in the hospital.

Especially for Prue was hard to stay there , she had injured her sister and felt very guilty and at the same time she was still furious at Phoebe.

"Miss Halliwell, your sister is ready to go home , we had to cut the wound ,

it seemed like she fell on a glass .

But it´s nothing dangerous.

Miss Halliwell, there´s something else that unsettled me a little."

Piper looked into the deep blue eyes of this doctor while Prue stayed sitting and just listened.

He was very nice and seemed to care for his patients.

"What is it , doctor?" , Piper sensed her fear.

"Well , your sister didn´t speak a word to me and it seemed like she is in a shock.

Did anything happen to her?"

Piper widened her eyes

."No , well , her other big sister and she lately have a lot of fights and …well….they don´t get along any more."

"I´m sorry ." , he said , "I got two little sisters , as well.

But it´s something different.

Every time one of the sisters touched her she frightened and when she had to lift up her shirt at first she refused and held it strong."

"She what?" ,Piper asked _, what was wrong with Phoebe_?

"Yes , it was like she defended herself.

But what alarmed me more is the fact that her whole upper body is full of scars , and some wounds must have been deep.

And that she was over 20 times in a hospital the last year." , he asked Piper who couldn´t believe what the doctor was saying.

Piper didn´t know what to say .

She looked over to Prue and felt like she was looking into her own shocked face.

No one said a word , when they were driving home.

Prue drove and Piper and Phoebe were sitting in the back.

Piper didn´t dare to look at Phoebe , who stared out of the window looking for him.

She was that scared and didn´t realize that she was scraped her wrist that much , that it began to bleed a little.

"Stop it Phoebe" , suddenly Piper said taking her wrist into her hand.

It was enough for Piper ,

her baby sister was like a secret to her ,

what had happened , where did those scars came from ?

They were in front of the manor , when Piper burst out into crying.

"Phoebe , what´s wrong with you?"

But Phoebe couldn´t say a word and then everything went too fast.

Piper ran into the manor crying and hurt and Prue jumped out of the car

,pulled Phoebe outside on her arms and into the manor.

"You know what , you suck.

You want to hurt any one or what?

What did we do to you to deserve that?" she screamed at Phoebe who now sat on the couch.

"You know , you were the one who screwed up. Not us."

"Noooooooooooooooo , it wasn´t meeeeeeeeeeee." ,Phoebe screamed back loudly.

Prue sat down besides her

"Fine, then tell me who was it ! Tell me another of your big lie."

"I don´t know how you became this person , you know …, I don´t know why you didn´t trust me but him …"

"You absolutely know why." , Prue said cold and looked at Piper when she came in as well.

"Noooo , I do not. Youuu ,I…never said I…he….it …" , it was like Phoebe had swallowed her tongue.

She felt getting sick and ran to the toilet and vomited , before her sisters could follow her , she ran upstairs into her room and locked it.

When she closed her eyes , everything came back.

"_I can take care of her , if you want." , Roger offered ._

_Piper and Prue wanted to go to a concert but Phoebe still lied sick in her bed and they didn´want her to be alone._

"_Oh , that would be great. _

_Just make sure everything is all right with her." , Prue answered and kissed her boyfriend._

_When Piper and Prue were gone , Roger looked after Phoebe and sat down besides her._

"_Hey little one , how are you feeling?" , he asked her sweetly and took her hand._

_Phoebe really liked Roger , _

_he was like a big brother to her and it was very nice of him to stay with her._

_She had a high fever and coughed all the time : "Not that good"_

"_Okay , then sleep a bit." , he said and went out of the room._

_A while later Phoebe went dizzy to the toilet and stopped when she heard Roger talking on the phone._

"_Hey honey , no I´m with her little sister…yes,she´s ill and sleeps.No…just the two of you._

_Cannot wait till tonight…of course you´re better than her.Sex with you is incredible..."he widened his eyes, when he saw into Phoebe ´s big , sick eyes._

"_..I´ve got to hang up" …he ran upstairs to Phoebe and looked into her eyes._

"_Hey Phoebe you should be in bed." _

"_Don´t touch me" , Phoebe answered but soon a cough hit her hard._

_Roger carried her into her bed and rubbed her back._

"_GO away , you…you betray my sister" , her tears were falling down._

"_Phoebe . please , don´t destroy everything she has. _

_That wouldn´t be fair."_

"_Everything she has?I don´t destroy anything it´s just you , now leave me alone."_

"_Come on Phoebe , don´t be stupid_

_.Okay , what do I have to do , that you won´t say a word to Prue._

_I know there´s anything …it´s just Prue , the sister you like less."_

_Phoebe widened her eyes and if she had been in a good physical condition she would have hit him._

"_Goooo" , she screamed but then she felt his hand taking both of her hands._

"_Well , I know you like me._

_You have those looks when you look at me." He grinned._

"_What the hell are you talking about?Leave me alone!"_

"_I know you want to have sex with me , everybody does."_

_Phoebe panicked , the Roger she knew was gone._

"_I do not , you´re Prue´s boyfriend. _

_Well not a long time any more."she said and received a slap she wasn´t prepared for._

"_okay , I know , some girls like it the hard way and you are definitely one of them."_

_He pushed her down and now he was laying on her back._

_Everything went to fast , he pulled he shirt up , so that she couldn´t see anything and her head was pressed against her pillow._

_Then he opened her bra and began to touch her breasts._

_She wanted to scream , but a cough didn´t let her._

"_Poor baby , being sick isn´t nice." He said._

_He felt his wet kisses on her back and his kisses went deeper and deeper._

_Then he pushed her trousers down._

_There she was lying on the bed , only with her pants on._

"_please stop" , she managed to say , she was to sick to fight him off._

_But he just laughed at her and pushed her pants down and caressed her bottom._

"_I always loved your naked butt. Prue´s and Piper´s are not that sexy like yours!"_

_Then she felt him inside. He went on that hard that she felt every move._

_After a long time , she lay naked on the bed , blood around her._

_He lifted her up and took her to the bathroom_

" _Poor Phoebe , being ill isn´t nice and now you bleed._

_The first time always hurts a little.Let´s get you washed."_

_He dropped her into the bathtub and washed her whole body._

_Phoebe wanted to fight but it seemed like her fever had aroused and she felt very dizzy._

"_Please,gooo"_

_But roger stayed and washed her ._

_Then he took her to her new made bed and gave her a little kiss_

"_I´ll always take care of you._

_now drink this" , he forced her to drink his water and the next thing she knew was that everything went black._

_Piper and Prue came home very late and when Piper arrived and saw Roger , she hugged him_

"_Welcome to the family" ,she said._

"_You said it to her?" , he asked Prue proudly._

"_Yes , I couldn´t hide it any more , I´m too lucky .I absolutely love you", she hugged her boyfriend who soon would be her fiancée._

"_I´m excited how Phoebe will react." Prue said to Piper and both of them giggled happily._


	6. Chapter 6

He watched her and saw her lying on her bed they had used that often.

He missed those times ,

she was willing to do anything he imagined.

It was great with her , she was the best he ever wanted and he couldn´t lose her now.

Her sisters were downstairs staring into nothing.

He laughed and decided that it would be a little too early to take a step .

So he just stayed there watching her.

_Prue knocked on Phoebe´s door and went in._

_Obviously her sister was sleeping , so she just sat besides her and gave her a little kiss._

"_I love you my little made of honour. I´m so happy" , then she left the room and Phoebe alone._

_Phoebe had not been sleeping , but she didn´t know how to tell Prue and now everything was worse._

_Made of honour? _

_She cried into her pillow still feeling the twinges deep down her body._

_She couldn´t believe it , it had to be a dream._

_But whenever she fell asleep and woke up crying she realized ,_

_that she was actually living her worst dream._

_She decided to tell Prue and Piper everything but somehow she felt guilty._

_She didn´t want to ruin her sister´s life ._

_Did she seduce Roger?_

_Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder and was shocked , when he saw into his face._

_She screamed in shock ,_

_but he hold his hand over her mouth and whispered : _

"_Hey girly , just wanted to tell you , if you ever say a word to any one , I´ll __**kill**__ your sisters."_

_She widened her eyes in shock , Roger was like a psychopath._

"_How do you feel" , he asked nicely now , when realizing that Prue was standing at his back._

"_Okay" , she whispered._

_She couldn´t look into Prues eyes , they sparkled too much.._

"_Phoebe , we have to tell you something you´´ll love" , Prue looked at Roger and took his hand._

"_**We´re going to get married."**_

_Phoebe couldn´t help but cry but unfortunately Prue understood it as a cry of happiness and hugged her baby sister._

"_I love you Phoebe , isn´t that great." _

_Prue cried with her and hugged her strong , Roger looked into Phoebe´s eyes and laughed proudly._

"_I´m not feeling so well , could you leave me alone ?" , Prue and Roger_ left the room .

Prue and Piper knocked at Phoebe´s door.

But Phoebe didn´t open , so they used the second key.

They knew that this wasn´t fair , but they sensed , that they had to talk.

Phoebe was sitting on her bed, when she realized that her sisters had entered the room.

"Please , leave me alone."

"No , we´ll not " , Prue said sharp and sat down on one of her chairs

"Phoebe I don´t understand you , you destroyed my wedding , you slept with my fiancée and you behave like…"

Phoebe said on the bed rocking back and forth , the tears running down her chin

:" I did not…" she whispered.

"Pheebs , you did not what?" ,Piper asked interested and suddenly everything came back to her mind.

She remembered the time Phoebe had wanted to talk to her but she had been to busy because of the wedding..

"Noooo" , Piper whispered.

"What ?" , Prue asked her.

Piper looked shocked at her and then she asked Phoebe

"Phoebe , did **Roger rape** you?"

Prue looked shocked at Piper , what the hell was she thinking.

"Is that where your scars come from and your broken ankle and…."

Phoebe couldn´t look into her eyes , she just whispered :

" maybe"

Prue widened her eyes , how could she have been so blind?

"Maybe?" , she repeated.

But Phoebe ran out of the room

"Like you care."

He was waiting outside , now it was his time .

When she opened the front door he welcomed her with open arms.

"**Guess who´s back lil one."**


	7. Chapter 7

Prue couldn´t stay any more. Her knees didn´t hold her , so she just sunk to the floor.

One hand holding her own head , how could she not have seen it.

What a big sister was she , not to believe her little sister.

She couldn´t hold her tears back and began to cry heavily.

Piper stood besides her and didn´t say a word.

She felt like she had abandoned her baby sister , she didn´t want to believe that one of the person she loved most on the world was hurt in that way.

She hoped that Phoebe was lying but she knew that this hope would never come true.

"Piper , he…" , Prue whispered.

"I…know…" , Piper answered .

"I…I…I…" , Prue tried to say but was interrupted by a sudden scream .

She knew at once , that this scream was coming from Phoebe , it was a scream she never had heard before.

"_Phoebe , what´s wrong with you?" ,Pipier asked her little sister._

"_Piper , I think ….that Roger ….no I mean …Prue ..:" , Phoebe tried to reveal everything , but she was scared that Roger really would kill her sisters and somehow she felt ashamed , like everything was her fault._

"_I know sweety , it´s not just happy that Prue will marry cause she will move out and then there are just the two of us.And you feel like losing your mother." _

_Prue listened to her sisters and felt loved , she entered the room and hugged her sisters._

"_Babies , I will never leave you , and you´re always the special ones in my life." , Prue took Phoebe ´s hand and looked into her eyes._

_She realized that somehow Phoebe´s passion and free spirit was lost._

_Her eyes looked lost._

"_Do you understand Phoebe ? _

_You´ll always be my little baby."_

"_Yes , but…Prue , it´s …I think." , Phoebe tried hard but she could end her sentence cause as usual Roger entered the scene._

"_There you are , Prue , Andy is on the phone."_

_Prue gave her sisters a kiss and all of them left the room except of Roger and Phoebe._

_Piper went downstairs and didn´t realize that Roger closed her sisters room._

"_Please , stop it." , Phoebe pleaded._

"_Sweety , I won´t hurt you. I just do what you want as well." _

"_I don´t want it , you sick bastard." ,she screamed , realizing that she shouldn´t have done this cause he jumped forward and kissed her hard on her mouth, his tongue entering ._

_She tried to push him away , but he was too strong and he knew , that he had to do it fast although he preferred the long one._

_Piper and Prue were downstairs talking about Prue´s wedding , not knowing or even having a clue what happened to their baby sisters in the meantime._

She was shocked.

He should be in prison , what was he doing outside.

"Go away." , she said and wanted to close the door , but he was too strong and now he was standing in the manor.

She tried to go backwards but immediately fell over her own feet.

There she was lying on the floor,

Roger not even one metre away from her.

"Please , leave me alone …Pleasse." , she said , but he grabbed her hair and kissed her again.

His tongue entering her mouth and suddenly he bite her tongue , she had to spit up her own blood.

"Well , where are your sisters?" , Roger asked her but it seemed to be a rhetorical question.

"Poor Phoebe , as usual they are not here, not here for their , oh wrong , there you are." , he looked up and saw Piper and Prue standing on the stairs.

They looked shocked , seeing Phoebe on the floor with blood coming out of her mouth and Roger sitting on her stomach so that she couldn´t move.

"Go away , he will" , Phoebe screamed but her world went black when Roger hit her with a metallic thing ,

breaking her nose at once.

Her head fell backwards on the floor and she lost conscious.

"A big mouth as usual", he said and kissed her again on the mouth.

Prue wanted to run downstairs but Piper hold her back , cause she saw the metallic thing he was holding in his hand. A gun.

"Right Piper , you shouldn´t even try and your powers don´t work by the way." , he whispered.

"You son of a bitch , leave her alone." ,m Prue screamed in rage.

"Hmmm , no , I don´t want to" , he answered "…but , I promise I won´t hurt her …well no…I cannot promise this." , he lifted Phoebe up and lied her down on the couch.

Piper and Prue followed him "Please sit down." ,

he said calmly.

Prue and Piper didn´t know what to do , it wasn´t the Roger they knew , he acted like a psychopath , the didn't know what to do.. So they followed his orders and sat down on the floor , constantly looking at Phoebe.

_Prue was coming home , today was a very good day for her._

_She had bought her wedding dress._

_When she left her car she looked upstairs into Phoebe´s room and was shocked , when she saw Roger and Phoebe kissing wildly and passionately ._

_It was like a nightmare , she couldn´t believe her eyes and ran into the manor upstairs , heading for Phoebe´s room_

"_Now lay down and enjoy the ride." , he said. _

_Phoebe was used to it and somehow she left her own body when he entered her and she tried pretend that she enjoyed it , cause then he would lose the interest in her._

"_I love you Roger" , she said , knowing , that he would end raping her ._

_As usual he stopped but this time he stopped cause Prue was standing right in front of them._

_Phoebe widened her eyes and pushed him backward " Prue…." , she said , but Prue slapped her and ran out of the manor._

_She wanted to run after her but he hold her arm and pushed her backwards ._

"_The ride´s not over." , he said._

"_What , you sick bastard." , she screamed , but this turned him on again and this day he revealed new ideas how to torture her._

_Prue ran and ran ._

"_I love you" , how could Phoebe love her fiancée .She didn´t recognize that she was running right into P3 to Piper ._

_She soon found her crying in her sister´s arm._

_Piper crying as well._

"_We have to go home , it´s past 2, Prue."_

"_I can´t , I cannot see her or him"_

_Nevertheless they went home ._

_Roger had tried to call Prue many times , but she didn´t answer the phone._

_When they got home Piper walked upstairs into Phoebe´s room._

_She saw Phoebe sitting on her bed , crying into her pillow._

"_Is she okay?" , Phoebe asked ._

_Piper looked mad at her "What do you think…Phoebe , how could you …I mean…"_

_Phoebe looked into Piper´s eyes and said "I didn´t want to "_

"_Poor Phoebe , you dind´t want to betray your sister , oh c´mon." , Piper just answered angrily._

_It was then when Prue stood in the room , as well and looked disappointed at Phoebe._

"_Prue, I´m sorry …but"_

"_Shut up , I don´t wanna hear anything of you ever again."_

"_No…Prue , please , I didn´t want to…"_

"_I don´t want to hear your fucking lie , get out of my life." , with that Prue ran out of the door , Piper followed her and left a scared Phoebe alone , it was then she decided to leave everything behind._

_It would be better for her and especially for her sisters._

Prue and Piper sat on the floor , her wrists and feet bounded with a belt .

They realized that Phoebe was waking up , cause she lifted her hand and touched her nose , leaving red markets on her hand.

Soon she opened her eyes and looked right into Roger´s eyes.

"Hey lil one , finally you´re waking up."

"P…iiper and Prue ?" , she asked feeling very weak.

"they are right by you´re side." , he answered and when she looked into their direction she panicked when

Seeing her sister tied up and especially beaten up , just a little , not as much she was used to.

But this rose her fear a lot.

"Don´t hurt them." ,she said and wanted to stand up , but he pushed her back , touched her breast.

"Hmmm I like that touch. No..no , I won´t hurt them .I just want to show them how **useful a little sister** can be."


	8. Chapter 8

„ _Prue , she´s gone" , Piper said to her sister while she read Phoebe´s letter._

_**My loving sisters , **_

_**I am on my way to New York , I wanna start all over again.**_

_**I love you so much and it hurts me more than you guess , that I´ve hurt you.**_

_**I´m so sorry but not always it is like you think.**_

_**I hope you´ll have a great life and I hope that some day we will meet again.**_

_**In love , your sister Phoebe.**_

****

_Prue read the letter and a tear ran down her cheek_

"_It´s better this way." , she whispered and went into her room, looking at her wall where many photos of Phoebe and her hung on the wall._

_She wanted to take them off but somehow she couldn´t._

_Then the door knocked and a crying Piper went in and sat down besides her._

"_What happened Prue , everything is destroyed."_

_Phoebe was sitting in the bus on her way to New York._

_She hoped that she could find a bit peace there._

_It wasn´t great to disappear in this way but she couldn´t stand her sisters´ gazes any more and she wanted to get away from Roger._

_Not knowing that Roger followed_ her.

"Say hi , to your big sisters" , Roger squeezed Phoebe´s cheek.

Phoebe didn´t want to look at her sisters and closed her eyes , immediately getting a slap in the face from Roger.

"What´s wrong with you lil one , don´t you know the rules any more?" , he asked her and took her face and licked all over it.


	9. Chapter 9

Roger was sitting on Phoebe´s stomach and touched her breast while moaning confidently.

Piper and Prue looked in shock , how could any one hurt their little sister in this way , her baby.

"Please stop it Roger" , Prue managed to say , but Roger just let out a loud laughter.

"Prue , why should I ? Do you have eyes ? Look at her ." , Roger grabbed Phoebe´s hair and pulled her up "She´s so beautiful and so much better than you are in bed."

Phoebe closed her eyes and managed not to scream because of her pain.

Her whole face was full of her own blood and her nose was still bleeding.

"I´ve always wanted her more than you Prue and she as well.

She was the one that came to me and pleased me to fuck her , to fuck her really hard."

Phoebe spat into his face and screamed " Bastard!" , at once she knew that she sholudn´t have done this.

He pushed her to the ground and kicked her a few times into her ribs.

Now she was screaming and holding her side.

One could hear the crack and the oldest sisters realized that her ribs must have been broken.

"I am not a bastard you little slut. You know what I do to you if you lie.

Didn´t your parents teach you not to lie?"

Piper and Prue were screaming , crying and shivering.

Seeing their youngest sister in this position broke their hearts.

"Please Roger , let her be , take me instead." , Prue said.

"Nah , you´re too boring."

Roger grabbed her arm and Phoebe widened her eyes.

She knew what was going to come.

"No , no , please , I won´t tell any lies any more.I love you fucking me."

Roger smiled proudly at her and caressed her hair.

"Oh sweety , I´m sorry , but it´s too late.Every kid who tells lies has to be punished."

He pushed her on one chair and tied her arm to the backside.He kissed her on her mouth .

"Please Roger , don´t do this."

Prue and Piper couldn´t see what was happening cause they were standing behind them.

"You sick asshole , you will go to prison " , Piper screamed.

Then he pushed Phoebe backwards and she fell with the chair and her arm bend on it backwards.

Obviously it didn´t function what he wanted , so he jumped on Phoebe´s shoulder with his feet.

Never in all their lives had they heard someone scream that loud.

Phoebe felt a loud noise in her shoulder and screamed with all her voice.

"You´re such a baby , it´s not even broken" , he said and jumped on her other arm.

Then he grabbed her and lied her in front of Prue and Piper.

"Promise , you will never tell any lies any more." , he took her face and looked into her swollen and red eyes.

"I…I promise , she managed to say through the pain."

Piper widened her eyes when she saw Phoebe lying in front of her.

Her shoulder seemed to be dislocated and the other arm broken cause it had an unusual position.

"It´s so boring with you three. You are really boring people."

Roger said and pushed Phoebe to her back "Well maybe you can help me.You know Prue and Piper , now I want you to see how effective Phoebe can be.She´s not the nerving sister you always think of. And I think it´s not quite nice, that you always treat her like shit."

At first he put off her shirt and her bra.

Phoebe couldn´t defeat herself cause she coulnd´t move her arms.

"Please " , Piper tried to say through the band that now was glued on her mouth.

Then he ripped her pants away and she was lying in front of her sister , half naked.

But not long after she wasn´t even half naked , there she was lying naked.

She felt ashamed and it was the first time her sisters saw all her bruises from the past.

Piper closed her eyes whereas Prue widened them in shock.

Then he started , at first he licked her breast but then he went deeper and deeper and when he was between her legs Phoebe tried to push him away.But it didn´t help .

He entered her with his full hand and moaned in pleasure.

After a while he lied on her and pushed hard.

It was the moment Phoebe started to cough heavily and blood came out of her mouth.

He whole buddy seemed to have a fit , which even encouraged him.

"Oh , little one , that´s new , yeah , give it to me" , he said and Prue knew that in a few minutes he seemed to come to his point.

She looked at Phoebe and realized that Phoebe was trying to breath but didn´t manage.

It was then Prue heard Phoebe´s voice in her mind

"Prue , I cannot breath…I.."

"Phoebes , calm down. Remember , when you fell of your bicycle and didn´t manage to breath."

"_Phoebe , it´s too big for you" , Piper said trying to stop her little sister._

"_I hate hearing that , I am not a little baby , always am I the one who´s not allowed to do anything."_

"_Phoebes you´re five. And Prue will get very angry if you take hers."_

"_I am not afraid of Prue and I don´t care."_

_Phoebe pushed Piper aside and ran to Prue´s bicycle._

_She heard Piper calling Prue who came downstairs and screamed "Phoebe Marie Halliwell , what do you think , are you doing?"_

_Phoebe just pushed out her tongue and began to drive.Unfortunately she drove down a hill and the next thing she remembered was landing in a bush full of roses._

_Prue and Piper heard a loud scream they could never forget and ran to Phoebe._

_She lied crying in he bush and hold her side,she had been fallen on a stick and her side bleed._

_Prue recognised it promptly , Phoebe tried to breath , but hyperventilated and her head turned blue._

"_Phoebe , stop it. Calm down , Everything will be all right.Try to breath little one."_

_A few minutes later Phoebe was lying in Prue´s arms and said _

_"I hate your bicycle "_

Prue looked at her little sister and realized that now was a totally different situation.

Her ex boyfriend was raping her little sister right in front of her.

Phoebe was full of blood , her nose and arm were broken , the other arm dislocated and what else.

Then everything happened so fast.

Andy entered the scene.

He saw him , he never liked him and it was then he jumped on him and pulled him off of Phoebe.

"You , you bastard.He kicked him many times and couldn´t stop , even when Roger had lost consciousness he kicked and punched him.

It was then he realized that Piper and Prue screamed through their bands.

They looked at Phoebe , who got another fit and then they saw her empty eyes staring at them.

Ther she was lying naked and didn´t move.

Andy ran to her and breathed into her mouth and did everything to bring her back.

Piper and Prue looked at it and screamed and cried all the time.


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry that I didn´t continue for a long time!!Thanks to all of my reviewers and readers who still like to read my story.

Andy ran to her and breathed into her mouth and did everything to bring her back.

Piper and Prue looked at it and screamed and cried all the time.

But nothing happened , there was no sign of life in Phoebe´s body.

Prue and Piper wanted to help but they were still tied and a band was over their mouths.

They weren´t even able to look at their baby sister because they screamed and cried that much, the tears were coming down like a waterfall.

It was then they experienced the worst moment of their lifes.

Andy hugged Phoebe who lied on the ground not moving and he cried heavily.

"Phoebe , no please come back" , he pushed her hair back and looked into her swollen face

"Please lil one , my sister , don´t give up." then he managed to free Piper and Prue and called the ambulance.

They didn´t cry any more, everything seemed to happen in slow motion.They went to Phoebe and Piper was the first one who managed to get free of her trance.

"No, this cannot happen, noooo", she took Phoebe´s hand and sat on her little sister´s chest.

"Breath, sweety, please breath", Piper breathed into her mouth and did CPR, one could hear another loud crack but all Piper could think about was Phoebes breathing.

"One, two, three…", nothing happened, Phoebe was still lying lifeless on the table.

Prue kissed her cheek "Come on, please, com back, we cannot live without you!!"

Phoebe opened her eyes.

Immediately she touched her face, but there was nothing, no swollen bruises.

"Hello", she asked.

It was a weird place, it wasn´t even a place, she couldn´t see anything.

All she could see was a light that was so warm and cosy that she wished to stay here for ever.

"Am I dead?"

"No honey" a voice she knew said to her.

"Mom?", I cannot see you.

"Well, you aren´t allowed to say here, Phoebe please listen to me. Don´t prefer death.

You´re too young, I…he…"

"Stop, stop, stop talking about him, I just wanna be with you and…forget erveything."

"No, it´s not your destiny, I love you honey, remember I am always there for you"

"NOoooooo"

Phoebe opened her eyes.And looked into the eyes of Piper.

Piper still did CPR, she didn´t recognize that her sister was awake.

Prue still hold Phoebe´s hands and suddenly sensed that Phoebe´s body wasn´t that lifeless any more.

"Piper, stop", Prue pushed Piper away, who looked shocked into Phoebe´s big brown eyes.

Well this time they seemed to be red and not brown.

Then everything happened very fast.

The police and the ambulance men arrived and you could see that they were shocked.

One obviously dead man lying on the ground, a beaten up woman on the floor you tried to push air into her lungs and two other women looking like they just saw death and a man, they knew as Andy Trudeau, who cursed this dead man and still kicked him a few time.

"It´s not true", little Phoebe said.

"Yeah Phoebe it´s true,look", Piper said.

She swung with a wand, she called the magic wand.

"Hocuspocus fidibus, Prue is lying in front of the door lidibus."

"You´re crazy, Prue isn´t lying there, she´s at Andy´s."

"Well, well, then look", Piper said smiling wildly.

Phoebe ran to the door and opened it, she was shocked when her big sister was lying on the ground and moaned.

"What happened Phoebe?Why am I here?"

Phoebe´s eyes were round as a baseball, she ran back to Piper and screamed hysterically.

"You´re a witch.. Piper, you´re a witch.", she jumped around and hugged her cool bog sister.

"Can I have the wand, too?"

"NO, it´s for kids who are older than 4 years old." Piper smiled and teased her little sister.

Prue smiled at Piper, who looked absurd with her hat and wand.

"Yeah Phoebe, when you´re big you´ll be a witch, too.", Prue kissed her little sister´s cheek.

"But I wanna be it right now, please, I am old enough.", Phoebe whined.

"No, not now.", then the phone rung and a girlfriend of Piper and Prue asked them to come over.

Piper ran upstairs and changed her clothes.Then both of them ran over the street to their friend.

It was unusual that Phoebe didn´t protested and stayed with Grams.

"Phoebe wanna help me cooking?", Grams asked her little sweety.

"Nah, no I wanna play in my room", Phoebe lied.

She ran upstairs and hid Piper´s wand behind her back.

Tsss, I am not too young, I can do magic as well.

Then she opened the window climbed on the windowsill.

Piper and Prue who were right on the other side looked out of the window and were shocked when they saw little Phoebe standing there.

"Phoebeeeeee", Piper screamed but it was too late, Phoebe jumped out of the window and landed on the floor.

Obviously she had not managed to fly.

Her sisters ran out of the house, right to her screaming sister.

Grams called the ambulance, she immediately knew, that her leg was broken.

She tried to calm Phoebe down, but she screamed anything about a wand.

"Aaaaaa I broke it, Piper I broke your wand…"

"I don´t care", Piper took Phoebe´s hand and recognized that her little sister was sweating very much.

Then she saw the blood on her head.

"Grams she bleeds", Piper screamed hysterically.

Phoebe panicked and when the ambulance came she screamed.

"No, I don´t go into any hospital, noooo"

It was then Prue calmed her down.

"Phoebe you have too and when you´re coming back we having a Phoebe party."

Phoebe moaned but managed to say through her pain "Ok."

A day later Phoebe came back from he hospital and was proud to have a gypsum around her feet.The only problem was that she was too small to walk with it, so she had to stay in a wheelchair. Piper and Prue hugged her little sister.

"Cool, you look so cool Phoebe. Can I write on your gypsum?" Piper asked.

The day went fine and when Phoebe had to go to bed Piper read her a story, Piper loved to read to others.

"Piper I think you´re wand… I think it doesn't´function any more.", Phoebe gave Piper her wand, it was broken in the middle and was surrounded by a tape and glue to fix it.

"Nah, I don´t care, I am to young for magic as well.", Piper smiled.

"No, you´re not, maybe tomorrow you can do magic for me", Phoebe asked shyly.

"Well, and what shall I conjure up?"

"I wanna be like you when I am big.", Phoebe said and looked deep into Piper´s big eyes.

Piper didn´t know what to say. So she lied next to her and waited till Phoebe was fallen asleep.

Piper didn´t know why she thought of that moment right now.

She was sitting in the hospital with Prue and waited for a sign of any doctor who could tell them that Phoebe´s is okay.

Well, she knew that this would be a miracle but she knew that miracles happened.

Then a doctor came and spoke to them.

It was like living a nightmare, they heard what the doctor said, but all she remembered was him saying "She is alive"

Prue and Piper fell crying to the floor.

Her baby sister is alive. That was all that mattered.

But right now they didn´t know that for Phoebe being alive wasn´t what she prefered.

They went into her room and saw a pale Phoebe, hooked up to many machines and still unconsciousness from the OP.

They sat beside her and took her hands.

"Oh Phoebe", Piper whispered.

They didn´t knew that Roger was lying in another room.

Obviously his Op had been successful as well.


	11. Chapter 11

Piper and Prue were lying next to Phoebe. Each at one side and holding the hand of their so loved baby sister.

"Prue, her hands seem so small", Piper said and a tear ran down her cheek.

"Yeah, she looks like a little kid", Prue said "Piper, I am …", Prue didn´t manage to end her sentence cause she had to cry.

"Prue, it´s not your fault. I didn´t realize it either and…now we´ll be there for her.", Piper whispered and gave Prue her other hand.

"I know, but I am her sister and I hurt her the same way like….he… did, I hit her and I let him do…", Prue couldn´t say more.

Piper didn´t know what to say. Prue was right a bit. Both of them weren´t there for Phoebe a time and she felt so ashamed and guilty. Every second she saw the image of her little sister getting raped by Roger.

Suddenly both of them recognized that Phoebe´s hands were moving.

Slowly she opened her eyes and the first instinct was to pull out that tube, that was in her mouth but she couldn't, cause one arm was in a gypsum and the other was the other hurt too much.

She tried to speak but she just managed to say "Where.."

"Hey there sweaty, don´t talk, you got a tube in your mouth to get breath. Just nod ok." Piper said so soft to her.

Prue just looked at her and wasn´´t able to speak. Tears went down her cheek and suddenly she couldn´t stay in the room.

She could not see her little sister hooked up to all those machines and looking like a war victim. Phoebe looked stunned at Piper.

"What…"she wanted to ask.

But Piper forbid her to speak by saying "shhhh"

She didn´t know what to say to Phoebe " Prue´s just getting a coffee for us", she lied.

Then Phoebe grimaced with pain.

"Does it hurt?", Piper asked.

Immediately when Phoebe nodded Piper called a doctor.

The doctor gave her pain killers.A few minutes later Phoebe was asleep again.

Piper went out of her room and looked for Prue.

Prue was standing on the floor and obviously she had been crying a lot.

"Prue, stop feeling guilty."Piper hugged her sister who immediately burst out into crying.

"I cannot see her, it´s all my fault.", Prue cried heavily.

"Ok, you know what, stop it, just stop it, we got a little sister who got raped in front of us and not the first time. She got hurt in the worst way. Maybe we both are a little guilty BUT he is the one that did that all to her. And right now that little girl must feel…I don´t know how, I even cannot imagine it…but all I know, and that is for sure, she´ll need her sisters. Even if she will deny it or hide herself, it is true. And we have to put our feelings aside."

Prue was stunned by Piper´s reaction and nodded and brushed her tears away "You´re right"

So they both went into the room and sat besides Phoebe again.

The next days Phoebe was still hooked to all those machines and couldn´t speak cause of them.

Every day Prue and Piper visited her, she was never alone.

They had heard that Roger was lying in a hospital and cuffed to the bed. The police guarded him. Andy always took care that even at night someone was looking after him.

In a few weeks Phoebe and her sisters would have to make a witness account and he would never be free again.

But there was one problem. Phoebe coulnd´t remember anything of the incident.

The doctors said, that it could be cause she lost too much blood and was clinical dead or a psychological problem. That she replaced everything that had to do with Roger.

Piper and Prue didn´t know what to do.

The doctors believed that one day her memory would come back, but what worried Piper and Prue more was, how would Phoebe react when it came back. And what should they tell her why she was lying that hurt in a hospital.

The doctors said them, that they must tell the truth.

But how to tell someone this.

Luckily Phoebe slept all the time. Even the next 3 weeks she only slept and let her wounds heal. Then came the day, that she would be released from the tub, which meant that she could speak again.

At first she didn´t dare to say a word and when she said "Hello", her throat hurt much.

Piper and Prue looked at her and both of them let a tear fall down.

"Can I Drink anything?", Phoebe whispered and Piper gave her a water, literally cause Phoebe couldn´t move her hands due to the gypsum and the other shoulder which had been dislocated hurt too much.

"I love you, Pheebs", Prue said and hugged her and kissed her cheek.

"Me too", Piper said and they were having a big sister hug.

"I know, I love you both", Phoebe smiled, now her face wasn´t that swollen any more but blue and red.

And then the moment they feared came.

Phoebe looked around and asked:

"Guys, what happened, why am I in a hospital?"


	12. Chapter 12

Piper and Prue looked at each other and where speachless.

It was like someone had stolen their tongues.

Luckily a doctor entered the scene and wanted to do a check on his patient.

"Hello Miss Halliwell", the doctor said "how are you feeling today?"

Phoebe looked up and made a grimace "Like a truck just hit me", she laughed and then opened her eyes "is it that what happened?"

But the doctor didn´t answer her question.

He took a chair and sat besides her. "I have to check on your wounds", he said but when he wanted to lift her shirt Phoebe screamed.

"No…don´t touch me…stop it.. no", she tried to break free and in that process she fell out of the bed with all the machines, that were hooked to her body.

There she was lying on the floor, not able to move and in a lot of pain.

Then she looked up at the doctor "Why am I lying on the floor", she asked, like she didn´t know what happened before.

The nurses and doctor put her on the bed again and Piper and Prue could see the doctor whisper to the nurse "I think a female doctor should get this case and please call the psychologist again."

"Hello Miss Halliwell, I am doctor Lisa Brown."

"Hi", Phoebe smiled in pain. Then another woman entered the room and sat on the other side.

"Good morning Phoebe.", the other woman, who was a psychologist asked Phoebe many questions. Obviously Phoebe did remember everything except incidents that had to do with Roger.

Later the psychologist spoke to Piper and Prue.

"It´s obviously that she replaced the horror incident. What strikes me is that sometimes she does remember it and loses control but afterwards she cannot remember her screaming a second before. Some children and even adults can built up a split personality when they cannot get along with the memories of getting raped. And Phoebe seems to have spilt her personality. Right now it´s just an assumption. We have to watch her and she´s getting therapy.

Now I have a really hard exercise for you. You cannot lye to her. She has to know the truth, so that one day she´ll live with it. Replacing the problems is a big problem." The psychologist said to the sisters.

"But… how..", Piper whispered.

"I know it is hard and right now it does not seem like this would help her but it will. I mean you don´t have to tell her every time but if she asks, don´t lie to her." With that the psychologist went away.

Piper and Prue were standing eyes wide opened and shocked on the floor.

"Piper, I cannot, it´s…like she´s reliving her worst nightmare.", Prue said.

Then they heard their little sister calling them At first they hesitated but then they went into her room.

Phoebe looked much better. She looked still bad but in contrast to the beginning she looked a lot healthier. "Hey, I am so bored", Phoebe smiled.

Piper and Prue didn´t know what to say. It destroyed them, that Phoebe still smiled.

"What´s wrong guys", Phoebe asked "you look like you´ve seen a ghost…could you please answer me one question? What happened?"

Piper and Prue sat down next to their happy sister.

It was Prue who first said a word.

"Phoebe, do you know R…Roger", she whispered.

"Nope, who´s that, a new boyfriend?", Phoebe laughed.

"No…well he…", suddenly Andy entered the scene.

Phoebe saw Andy and immediately everything went back-this time forever.

Roger raping her, kissing her and breaking her arms.

Prue and Piper screaming and the blood all around.

Phoebe´s eyes were wide in shock and she was paler then ever before.

Piper realised it and took her hand "Phoebe", she cried " I know it´s horrible, but we are there for you and we love you"

Phoebe looked through them and didn´t say a word. It was like se wasn´t even there, but her shaking showed it.

"Phoebe", Prue whispered.

Andy left the room, he didin´t want to disturb them.

Phoebe didn´t cry but she didn´t even say a word. It was a living horror.

Now that Phoebe really remembered everything and seemed not to lose the regained memory, she didn´t want to eat, she just looked like being in trance and she didn´t cry or speak.

But soon they would have to face Roger again.


End file.
